Intertwined
by Starysky205
Summary: Brooklyn was supposed to be a rest stop, a proper one, enough people for Leo to get lost in crowds, a good enough distance from both camps while being somewhere they wouldn't look for him. He thinks he might actually be able to lay low here, but then trouble finds him, as always.
1. A chance encounter

This was born from reading a bunch of fics where Leo has the one family member named Raphael who wants to re-connect with him (which could very well be a cannon thing, I haven't read the books since 2012/2013), and I might have run wild with the idea, as one does.

This is the style of story where you find out the background information as you go, which is very on brand for me. I know when this happens vis-à-vis the Riordan story-line, but when it comes to Shadowhunters, let's say this is absolutely outside cannon.

* * *

1\. A chance encounter

Leo was running, which wasn't anything new really, but chasing after an amphisbaena as opposed to away from it was definitely new. Like, sure, he was a demigod, and meant to fight monsters, even if those monsters had two venomous heads, one at each end, chicken feet and feathers wings, like some sort of deadly amalgamation; granted that could be said of most Greek monsters, really.

The thing is, Leo is a demigod, which means that when he sees a group of very tattooed individuals having a goose chase with the mother of ants, he kind of has to intervene; even if he would rather not. So he pulls out the Warhammer he's been working on while on the road, and jumps into the fray, having to heat the metal to get through the creature's scales, but otherwise easily turning it into dust as per usual.

And then he's faced with four very shocked, very tattooed, individuals; who he only now recognizes are all armed with weapons he's never seen before. He takes the free moment to make sense of them, his nose can't quite decide if they're friend or foe, and they clearly were capable of seeing the monster; so Leo puts on his most charming smile.

"So, what's your pantheon?"

He watches them exchange glances, confused, which is fair really, he was confused about it too the first time he bumped into someone from a different set of deities. The girl with the whip and the killer looks is the one to respond, looking curious.

"We're Nephilim"

Leo's a little rust on his Latin, considering he's only been to Camp Jupiter twice, and will never be allowed in again if Reyna has anything to say about it; he's probably been vetoed from Camp Half-Blood too, though, so it's whatever. But eventually his brain supplies him with a vivid image he saw back in Italy, way back when; so maybe he's a little wary, sue him, Catholics have never been kind in his experience.

"Cool, angels are real too, that's gonna be fun to explain"

The blonde dude who makes Leo think of Mars, like, full Roman style Mars, takes a very threatening step forwards; or he tries to be threatening, Leo's seen Percy angry, so he doesn't think he can feel threatened by anything ever again.

"Who are you?"

Leo raises his hands, smile ever present, eager to see his expression when he says his introduction.

"Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, and I'm guessing your very first demigod"

He lifts the hammer from where he left it on the floor, laying it into his shoulder as he grins at the very varied expressions. The red head and the blond both look a weird combination of confused and surprised, whip girl is grinning just about as much as Leo, and the black haired guy has the look of 'this might as well happen'; Leo feels like he's learned something about them.

Whip girls fully approaches Leo, who stays firmly in place despite the mixed signals his instincts are shooting him, smiling brightly as she offers him a hand, her whip turning into a snake wristband.

"Isabelle Lightwood, welcome to Brooklyn"

Leo happily shakes her hand, watching her eyes do something interesting for a moment, he knows he runs hotter than normal humans, but he silently congratulates her in being subtle about her surprise. The red head approaches next, a little more cautious than her companion, but still very much curious.

"Clarissa Fray, but please call me Clary"

The blonde dude frowns.

"Clary!"

She turns to him, and her tone is one Leo's been at the end of way too many times.

"He just saved our lives Jace"

Then she turns back to him.

"What was that thing anyway?"

Leo makes a face.

"An άμφίσβαινα, they generally stick to Arizona"

It's a problem because it means he's not the only one with godly blood in this city, and that means there's probably a satyr nearby, or worse, someone Leo knows. The black-haired guy finally speaks, and it's then that Leo realizes he's got a bow in his back; he kind of looks like a male version of Thalia, maybe darker blue eyes.

"What does that mean?"

Leo figures he might as well, after all these people could very well help him figure out who the monster was looking for; if it's either him or someone he knows then all Leo has to do is lay low for a little and get moving once he's sure no-one's the wiser, but if it's a new demi, then things will get a little messier.

"It means there's someone with godly blood in your city, monsters are attracted to us, if you're lucky it was just looking for me"

The blond dude, Jace apparently, but Leo will keep calling him blond dude until the guy actually introduces himself; frowns a little harder.

"What if we're not lucky?"

Leo winces, not because of his tone, but because of a very potent flash of the past he would rather do without.

"City destruction, child death, the usual"

He unnerves himself with how detached he sounds, but it's the price of going rouge he supposes, because he got tired of being torn by the usual. Clary looks aghast, and Leo wonders what the Nephilim world is like that she can be.

"Child death?"

Leo makes a face, because he has a feeling that's exactly what's on the line; which means the risk of getting seen, which isn't something he's comfortable with, not when he's been so careful. And yet, he's still very much human.

"If it's a young demi, yeah, most of us don't get to live past 13"

Isabelle, frowns, clearly disturbed by this information, and Leo thinks Nephilim must really have it nice; he's met plenty young demis in his travels, only a sparse few times was he able to send them somewhere safe, and he's not even sure they actually made it, so he's become desensitized with death at this point.

"How do you know for sure?"

Leo bites the metaphorical bullet that's pointed at him, because this isn't laying low, and it could very well blow up in his face; but if he doesn't clear his doubts it'll become yet another thing he regrets forever.

"You wouldn't happen to know anyone with magic, would you?"

Isabelle throws a very pointed look at the black-haired guy with the bow, before she smiles at Leo; he has the feeling there's something there he's missing. But he figures it doesn't matter, it's not like he's gonna make a habit of crossing paths with the Nephilim once this is over with.


	2. Careful request

This is for fun, but if anyone wants to get deep into the details of this au, feel free to come scream at me in Tumblr starysky205.

* * *

2\. Careful request

Magnus was investigating a series of spikes in unidentified energy that had been happening with increasing frequency when his favorite group of Shadowhunters came in through the door; he says come in because actually two of the people in the group had manners, and then he's a little distracted by the stranger in his home.

The boy, as he looks on the younger side, seems curious about Magnus' many possessions, but keeps himself well away from everything, and trying to be careful not to let his interest show; he looks worn down, and barely alive, but Magnus can sense an old sort of power to him.

There's also something familiar about him, even though he's sure they've never met before, but Magnus can't point out what it is. But the most important thing is that the boy doesn't feel human, and by the tension in his shoulders, and the carefulness of his movements, he can sense the same about Magnus.

"Now, mind my manners, this never happened before, but what are you?"

The boy gives him a clearly practiced smile, the kind formed when someone is smart enough not to show they're afraid; but Magnus can't really tell what the boy fears.

"How much do you know about Greek mythology?"

Magnus smiles back.

"Let me guess, very real"

The boy makes a face.

"Extremely"

There isn't a trace of mislead, the boy's telling the truth, fully; Magnus looks around the room and makes a decision.

"I'm Magnus Bane, high warlock of Brooklyn"

The boy arches an eyebrow but seems to take his words as fact, and it's obvious that he's encountered weirder things, which sparks Magnus' curiosity.

"Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus"

Magnus gives a nod and looks at the Shadowhunters.

"I believe Mr. Valdez and I should discuss this privately, consider it my payment"

Jace and Clary seem to go for an argument, as per usual, but Magnus doesn't think Leo will speak freely with all of them still present.

"I'll make sure to notify you should his presence here be of concern to you"

He says it mostly to Alec, which makes him flush momentarily before he and his sister usher the other two out of Magnus' apartment. Leo's hand hovers over a seemingly empty tool belt, though Magnus is sure there's some trick to it; he goes for a smile as he makes a motion towards his couches.

"Take a seat"

Leo seems to consider this but eventually takes the couch directly in front of Magnus' hand, overly careful.

"So, a demigod, you wouldn't mind giving me a proof of sorts"

Leo makes an entire expression before he sighs and without any kind of flourish or thought, his thumb becomes aflame. There's something practiced about the way the boy moves his hands, passing the flame from finger to finger, brow knitted in concentration; like he's lost control over it before, and refuses to let it happen again.

"I can also build or fix any machine or weapon you put in front of me"

He stifles the flame on his pinkie, and glances at Magnus through the corner of his eye, still just as ready to volt as when he first entered the room.

"I need specific information"

Magnus arches an eyebrow at him.

"Someone's being careful"

Leo scrunches his nose.

"No offence, I've learned the hard way not to trust immortals"

Recalling the wide arrange of information he has on Greek myths, Magnus supposes those words are more than fair, a smart choice for someone who has to deal with the whims of gods.

"None taken, now then, ask your questions, I promise to answer to the best of my abilities"

Leo shifts in his seat, eyes sharp.

"I'm looking for a satyr, or any sign of one"


	3. Planting seeds, part 1

I skipped a little because mostly it was gathering information, but since you ought to know, Leo met Luke, and had an entire run down about the werewolves in Brooklyn vs the Greek werewolves, it was just 'oh the things we call werewolves are very different', and 'you know, wolfish-humanoid, immune to anything other than silver, the works'.

* * *

3\. Planting seeds, part 1

Luke was doing his research driven by the urgency of the request, but he was also researching the person who asked him. There was something to the tension in young Leo Valdez that had little to do with Luke's nature as a werewolf, and everything to do with the fact that he was wearing his police uniform.

For all the carefulness the boy had showed him, it was very easy to find information on him, a permanent run-away, marked as orphaned even though there were plenty of living family members, and when he dug deeper, the mention of a fire taking the boy's mother away.

He remembers copper colored skin looking lighter under the light of a steady candle-like flame in the index finger of a scared and blistered hand; working hands, immune to fire, sharp eyes, careful actions. How long had he been running for? How long did he plan to run still?

He closes all files regarding Leo Valdez, and goes back to his main research; the boy had said the satyr was a hunch, one he wanted to knock down as soon as possible, because the presence of one meant the creature he had fought was after a child.

There was of course the possibility that something bigger was starting in Brooklyn, Leo had made a mention of something called mist, which apparently hid monsters from mortal eyes; used those exact words, and for that moment it seemed almost logical of him.

He had seemed detached, though clearly worried over the situation, like he was hoping for the worst but was more than ready for it, like there was no way around it; like the weight of the world was on his shoulders and no one had bothered to offer to lessen the load.

Luke wasn't the only one searching, a couple wolves were helping as well, aided by a very specific scent; Leo had mentioned that monsters used scent to hunt demigods, so he'd learned to do the reverse. In the process, he learned to distinguish the scents of other demigods as well as the creatures that were friendly to them, so he gave Luke a very detailed description of the scent that he passed to those who had decided to help.

He wondered what had pushed him to that, to using the methods of what he considered his enemy; and why wasn't he searching? Why was he hiding?

A sound from his computer pulls him out of his thoughts, and when he clicks to see what it is, he finds a match he only vaguely remembers trying for; connecting Leo Valdez with someone he knew very well.

\- …. ./… ..- … .-.- . -. … .

Simon Lewis was not expecting to see Magnus Bane near his temporary house, much less with someone on tow, much less for that person to be someone Simon had never met before. So maybe there's a moment where he blinks in absolute confusion, while also making a once-over of the stranger, who looks about as confused as Simon; so at least there's that.

the stranger has to be 16 years old tops, with curly brown hair, copper skin, and kind of seelie-like features, minus the marks; also he's a little scrawny, but Simon isn't all convinced he's human.

"Hey Salmon, this is Leo Valdez, he needs a place to lay low for a bit, you need a place to be; I have a solution"

Simon is even more confused now.

"I uh, don't have anything to offer"

The stranger, Leo if Magnus is to be believed, buts in then.

"Actually, I'm repaying Luke by getting you away from wolf territory"

That makes a little more sense, so Simon nods and steps fully aside to let them through, he can't go outside on account of the sun.

"So what's your actual name?"

Simon blinks and then sighs, because of course Magnus had used any S starting name but his actual name.

"I'm Simon Lewis"

Maybe Leo smiles and nods, clearly amused by the entire name ordeal; Simon doesn't blame him for it, not really.

"Cool, I'm actually Leo Valdez, and I guess we'll be roommates for a bit"

Simon blinks once, twice, and then, like the idiot he is, says

"I'm a vampire"

Leo chuckles airily.

"Trust me, I know"

Simon blinks again, and Leo laughs.

"You smell like Hades dude, you're either a vampire or a zombie, and you're a little too handsome to be a zombie"

He does honest to god finger guns at Simon, which is, such a modern thing, and he's talking about scents, but he's not a wolf, because Simon is particularly aware of the sound of wolf blood, but he's also not a human, and-

"What are you?"

Leo rubs the nape of his neck with his hand, a sheepish sort of smile.

"That's gonna be a long story, why don't we talk while you pack?"


	4. Planting seeds, part 2

I finally decided that fuck it, I'm absolutely adding my fave PJO/HOO ship, and there's nothing anyone can do about it. I also might add a ship from the Shadowhunters fandom, but I have to think on how to write it into the AU (i.e.: how much Shadowhunters cannon am I mixing into this weird idea).

* * *

4\. Planting seeds, part 2

He didn't know what he was doing.

This was a bad idea, there wasn't any certainty that he's even be there, no certainty that it was even _him_; only the near obsessive, and most likely shoddy, map markings he'd been doing since the first new demigod showed up with tale of being saved by a son of Hephaestus. None of the demis would say anything else about their savior other than that, stubbornly tight-lipped, or maybe fiercely loyal; so it had to be _him_.

He leaned against a wall in the little dead-end alleyway he'd chosen to rest in for the time being, the street's opening closed by a web of shadows, one of many tricks he'd learned in order to survive in the pit. The only sound to accompany his still ragged breathing was a soft ticking, one that had long since become soothing to him, he took the clock out of his inner pocket.

The clock had been a surprise at first, allegedly unbearably hot, the small contraption was nothing but warm in Nico's palm; small but surprisingly resilient, much like the boy it was tightly tied to. That was the other thing, Calypso had been burned by it, carelessly dropping it; and it had been the most terrifying thing Nico had ever witnessed, his hand just barely managing to snag the chain before the main body hit the ground.

He had been turning that day around his head ever since, each time finding a new way in which it could've been prevented; the most persistent, of course, being the moment when it first appeared and Nico went to grab it because he could tell there was some sort of magic to it but hesitated when he saw Calypso do the same. He carefully opens it and watches the movement of the hands for a second, before his eyes go to the underside of the lid; a series of dashes and dots he knows to be Morse, but can't translate, right above two Greek letters: 'ΛΒ'.

He closes the clock, and puts it back on his jacket's inner pocket, near his chest, where Nico can keep it safe. He needs to get something to eat if he wants to get to Brooklyn before sundown, but he can't risk getting attacked when he's weakened, not when he's this close; not when there's a chance that he'll see Leo Valdez again.

And then what? What was stopping Leo from running away again, this time leaving him without anything to hold onto? After all, the clock was never meant for Nico to hold; it was just that his unnatural temperature made him the only one capable of withstanding its heat, but Leo was fireproof.

He would have to be careful, Leo had every right to want nothing to do with the camps, every right to stay away, but Nico just… he just…

There's ticking against his ribcage, steady, and gentle, and familiar, and soothing.

Nico wants to make Leo aware of the clock, needs the other to know about it, Nico also wants to keep the clock, doesn't know if he'll be able to part with it; but what Nico wants most is for Leo to tell him he can keep the clock.

\- - .-. . / - -. / - ... .. ... / .- ... / - ... . / ... - - .-. -.- / -.. . ...- . .-.. - .-.- ...

Leo works mindlessly on the radio Magnus had shoved his way, thinking about the current situation; he had been right to think of discarding the possibility of a new demi first, as all signs pointed to it being true. Leo's still human, or at least, retains enough of his humanity that his brain is quick to regale him with the usual myriad of questions for such situations; how does he get in contact with them? How does he stop them from dying? How does he get them close to Camp without giving himself away? And, most importantly, how does he convince them to keep their meeting a secret?

His movement stops for a moment, and then he gets a feeling that's like drinking ice cold water after a terribly hot day; it's not the first time he's felt it, but he isn't any closer to figuring out why it happens. He does know it feels oddly safe, the cold traveling through his blood as though to keep him alive; he's become rather fond of the feeling despite himself.

It comes to him at different moments, but always at least once a day, and Leo waits for it like a fool, for that single instant where he feels something gentle, something good, something positive. He takes a deep breath, allows the cold to seep into his bones for the briefness of its existence, looks at the map again, and mentally practices his lines.

'_I'm Leo, and I'm like you, sort of_'

Simon opens the fridge as quietly as he can, he's still getting used to sleeping through the day, so Leo's made sure all windows are covered at all times.

'_You're a demigod, the monsters won't stop coming_'

His hands pick and change tools mindlessly, fixing the broken radio without the need of visual aid.

'_I can help you get somewhere safe_'

Simon sits in front of him, cup of microwaved blood in his hands, a bit of ginger to help hide the scent; because Simon is considerate and knows now just how sharpened every one of Leo's senses are. He hadn't been angry, a little surprised but quick to assure Leo it was nothing, a statement proven true when the burn disappeared within seconds of him draining a blood bag; he then joked it would be good practice for controlling his strength and speed.

They had spent the first few days talking about mythology, or rather, how much of what was real got translated into media. Simon had a perfectly working reflection, wasn't repulsed by garlic, and was only affected by his own religious symbols, he tested; Leo was a bit of an outlier as a demigod, but he could talk about the monsters.

Simon shared his experience with coming back from the dead, which had been weird for both of them at first, until Leo explained how his little stunt tied with his current status as a rouge; though he still thought Simon had it a lot worse, all things considered. There was plenty they hadn't shared though, because they were both aware of this being a temporary situation; but Leo thinks they're friends, kind of.

"Can you do that in your sleep?"

Leo blinks, having zooned out completely, and discovers a fully functioning, and therefore fixed, old radio sitting innocently in the table; one can tell it's fully functioning both by the gentle glow of the screen, and the humming of static. Leo fiddles with the left dial for a little, until the static is replaced by a melody, he sees Simon smile through the corner of his eye; and because he knows Simon's a musician, he asks.

"You recognize it?"

Simon shakes his head no.

"Probably a blues though"

Leo shrugs like fair enough, he didn't expect Simon to know every song in existence.

"Do you mind if I leave it on?"

Simon shakes his head no again, and moves to go clean his cup and disappear in his room without another word; Leo is glad, he can't explain it, but this particular station feels right.


	5. Weapons and their crafters

This crossover is less of a color mix, and more of a Locro, because I have an entire 5 objectives to complete, which is very much on brand with my general hubris; but not something I've done since my Potterfics days. Like, twelve year-old Skyler is cackling madly in some corner of my mind; so I'm having fun, clearly.

* * *

5\. Weapons and their crafters.

Isabelle watches distracted how Leo's expression changes as the song on the radio does, the old thing had taken him moments to fix up, which she knew because he'd done it while waiting for her to come get him. There weren't any rules in the institute about demigods, but Leo had insisted that it was better to keep their pantheons as separate as possible; but he had agreed to take a look at Isabelle's inventions, a glint in his eyes as he did.

So now here they were, with the old radio Simon asked her to bring, specifying it had to be a broken one no one would miss; it was easy to see why he'd thought it'd be a good idea. Leo looked almost content as his entire body took to moving to the beat, though it was clear he was unaware of it, as he pulled one of the blades she had brought away from the line and started flipping it around his fingers.

There's something methodical to his movements, as he repeats that motion for all three other knives and the one sword Isabelle brought to him. He pushes one in particular aside with a hum, running a finger over the dull part of the blade.

"Is this a throwing knife?"

Isabelle nods, a little impressed, Leo hums again, and it almost sounds in tune with the song on the radio as though he knows it by heart.

"Are demons resistant to toxins?"

Isabelle leans forward a little, so she can watch him still caressing the small crease that connects the blade with the handle.

"Depends on what you mean by toxin"  
Leo nods, throwing the knife upwards and expertly catching it with his other hand, tip pointing to the ceiling.

"This one wants to be poisonous"

Something curls around his words, like he just barely stopped himself from saying it in a different language; it probably wasn't Spanish, he's slipped a few times, so he's aware Isabelle understands him perfectly. It was probably his father's language, Simon told her Leo was very careful to refer to the Greek Parthenon as either 'deities' or 'the Olympians"; something about names having power.

"I can do that"  
Leo nods at her, putting the knife down on the table again, close to the others, and then he finally goes for the bracelet that hides Isabelle's whip.

"Now this is more to my speed"

The song on the radio has changed, and the expression in Leo's face has too; Isabelle takes a chance.

"How so?"

Leo smiles, like he's about to tell her something ridiculous.

"Pens, coins, rings; they always turn to swords though"

He twirls the bracelet around so the light from the lightbulb refracts off of it.

"Makes me wonder what you could do with celestial bronze, never mind Imperial Gold, or even Stygian iron"

He smiles sheepishly.

"Not that I've ever worked with Stygian iron, considering only children of Hades can touch the stuff"

Isabelle arches an eyebrow.

"What about the other two?"

Leo gives her an appreciative look, clearly enjoying her enthusiasm over this.

"Imperial Gold is extremely rare, and not somewhere I can go to anymore; celestial bronze would be easier, but I don't know if it would interact with you"

She nods in understanding; it's why she hadn't brought any Nephilim-activated creations other than her whip.

"So, can I see your hammer?"

Leo grins at her, jumping away from his chair in order to dig at his jacket's pocket, pulling out a cube the size of a common die; he moves back a few paces, presses his thumb against one of the differently colored faces, and out pops the Warhammer.

"It's a bit of a mess look-wise, but it resists my fire, so I can't complain"

And Isabelle can tell Leo's used it plenty, so it has clearly fulfilled its role as a weapon, keeping Leo alive and fighting.

"So why a hammer?"

And that gets him going.


	6. Frayed bonds, part 1

Objectives 1-4-5 all have to do with the connections between people, and the impact we can have on someone; objective 3 is also somewhat related, but I'm saving it for the right time.

* * *

6\. Frayed bonds, part 1

Simon a little stressed, though he's also awake right in time for sundown, and has stopped ignoring his hunger, so you know, baby steps. The thing is, it's not the vampire stuff that's stressing him, but it is related.

Not that he can really complain, considering the state of his roommate, but Leo had given him a very specific kind of stare through the eye bags and the small pile of metal in front of him; and Simon slips into the chair, and his tongue gets ahead of him.

"You've ever heard the whole if you fall for two people chose the second and what not?"

Leo scoffs, and his voice sounds dry as he does, Simon wonders when he last had water, or food, or rest.

"It's bullshit"

Simon blinks.

"What?"

Leo makes an exaggerated eye roll, hands slowly moving, turning the mountain of metal into something else.

"Like, I'm no child of Aphrodite, but it completely disregards the possibility of the person being polyamorous, or polysexual, or some other third thing"

Simon frowns, confused, which he doesn't hide very well if Leo's tired sigh is any indicator.

"It's the twenty-first century, you can look those up on the internet"

He watches him shiver visibly, and then collapse into the table; he very carefully picks him up and carries him to his bedroom; it's not the first time this has happened, so Simon's prepared for the unnatural heat of Leo's skin, something to do with his fire powers apparently.

He doesn't bother tucking Leo in, nor closing the door all the way through, and when he goes back to the kitchen to check for blood, he makes triple sure not to disturb anything in the table; he's gonna have to get more blood soon, which isn't something he looks forwards to.

A sound outside catches his attention, and when he goes check he sees the last person he expected.

"Raphael?"

.-.. . - / .-.. . - / ... .-.. . . .-. / ..- -.- ..- -

Nico did not have the patience for Iris Messages anymore, because he already knew who was calling; he knew because Hazel had finally gotten the hang of crow-messages, and Reyna often asked Hazel to send her own messages too, so it wasn't his sisters. There was the slight chance this was something important though, and that was why, even though he knew the result, he answered every time.

Piper appears in the image as always, and Nico leans into the wall of yet another alleyway he's hidden in; he's almost in Brooklyn, he knows because he's crossed paths with a decent amount of monsters in his way, all headed there.

"Where are you?"

He doesn't answer her, still bitter, he doesn't think he'll ever stop being bitter with her, not even if she finally opens her eyes.

"Nico"

He's tired, annoyed, and so close to his goal, he doesn't need to look to know Piper's frowning at him.

"How can you forgive him?"

The annoyance is quick to turn to anger, with her it always is, and he has to remind himself not scream and her; not to give her any leeway. He still scoffs loudly, still not looking at her, eye-contact, he's found, is an integral part of charmspeak; he's not telling her anything.

"He chose to run"

Nico closes his shaking hands into fists, and knows there's dark energy coiling around him.

"What would you do if the people you considered friends turned on you for nothing but the words of a near-stranger?"

He doesn't bother hiding the anger, if he can't glare at her then he wants his words to hurt.

"He hurt her!"

Nico scoffs again.

"Did he actually? Because I have no reason to believe it"

She groans like she's dealing with a particularly stubborn child, Nico pays her no mind, knowing she's trying to goad him.

"If this is about the clock again-"

Nico lets out a growl, eyes still firmly at the side, it does its work of making her shut up.

"The clock was meant to go to the person he loved most, and it appeared right in front of her"

The clock gets slightly warmer in his pocket, and Nico brings a hand to it instinctually, letting his unnatural cold seep into the metal.

"He loved her enough to trust her with his very life, and he almost died for it without knowing"

Piper scoffs, and Nico thinks she mutters something about burns, but he's more focused on the way the light flickers where it's reflected in the wall; and knowing she has only seconds, he finally turns to look at her, pouring all the bitterness he feels into his gaze.

"You were supposed to be his best friend Piper, and you chose to believe her without thinking twice"

He stomps on the ground, a stone flying through the mirage, successfully severing the connection; he takes a moment to compose himself, and keeps going.


	7. Frayed bonds, part 2

If I were to tell you every bit of this just sort of comes to me in little revelation while I write it, would you believe me? Like, I know where I want the story to go, but the details of how to get there are beyond me.

* * *

7\. Frayed bonds, part 2

Raphael Santiago is having, quite honestly, one of the most emotional nights in his very long life, which is a matter not to be taken lightly. When Luke Garroway asked him to go to the police station as soon as he could, he thought trouble was brewing; he had not been expecting the file folder Luke had promptly pushed his way.

That was only the start, because inside that folder was a picture of a boy with a screwdriver on his ear, staring intently at what looked like a very antique radio; but what made Raphael mentally stumble was the fact that the boy was a carbon copy of Sammy Valdez.

Sammy was an adult when Raphael was old enough to actually know him, but the similarity was still uncanny; Raphael wondered momentarily if it extended to more than just their looks. He asked Luke why he was bringing the boy up, and was quickly sent Magnus' way.

Thankfully, Magnus was a lot more useful vis-à-vis answering Raphael's questions than the wolf had been; admitting he thought the boy looked familiar but hadn't made the connection. That's how he learned the boy was named Leo, Leo Valdez, and that he wasn't human, not fully.

Magnus was careful about telling Raphael the details, because Leo had been too, he'd explained how short demigod lives were, and how deeply fear was rooted into the boy; Raphael had seen nothing but honesty from Magnus. So he gets involved in a very convoluted search for a half-goat half-man, and a child with ichor on their veins; Magnus had told him he only knew about the ichor because of Simon, since he was staying with Leo for the time being.

It explained where the fledgling had disappeared to, at the very least; but it also gave him plenty reason to push meeting with Leo back. Talking with Simon would be an entire can of worms, one of similar size and volatility as talking with his sort of cousin; and that was the thing, he now had a relative who knew about the shadow world, who would know exactly what Raphael was.

But Magnus knew him too well, and so here Raphael was with only moments before sunrise, having contacted Lily to tell her he'd be spending the day away, helping Magnus with something, which was technically true; and facing the youngest vampire in the clan, inside of a surprisingly spacious department, filled with music, and old arcade-like games.

Simon is quick to let him in, fuzzing about the hour, and how there weren't any curtains in the hall, and offering him something to drink while also asking him to stay away from the table; which is when Raphael notices the pile of metal sitting on it, half-covering a map of the city that's been scribbled on.

"Do you mind ginger? My roommate has a sensitive nose, and I don't want to wake him up"

Raphael arches an eyebrow.

"About that, I have news for your roommate"

Simon makes a face like he was expecting it, like he didn't think Raphael would be there looking for him; it says a lot about both of them.

"Magnus got you involved too? Did he actually give you the full explanation?"

Raphael gives Simon a look, which makes the younger sigh in exasperation; and it's a little nice to know he isn't the only one who feels like that concerning Magnus Bane.

"You know all those myths about heroes having to go on fetch quests for the gods?"

Raphael is unimpressed by his description, but nods regardless.

"Well, the monsters in those myths are very much real, and attracted to demigods"

Simon pulls the cups from the microwave right before it's about to start beeping, in a show of well restrained speed and strength; so at the very least he's been practicing.

"Leo saved Clary and the others from one, and now he's trying to figure out if it was here for him or someone else"

Raphael is a little amused at the Shadowhunters needing someone to save them, but he pushes it down in order to give the picture to Simon; clearly this is important to him.

"Magnus mentioned that, said to give him this"

Simon's eyes widen, taking in the photograph.

"That is definitely a satyr"

He bites his lips, looking towards the hallway that most likely leads to the bedrooms, it's a pretty nice apartment all things considered.

"So, you know Leo's a demigod, right?"

Raphael nods, not really following, Simon swallows noticeably.

"His godly parent if Hephaestus, god of metalworking and fire"

Raphael supposes that explains the pile of metal on the table, Simon continues.

"He's been on the run for forever, so if I wake him up suddenly, I will absolutely end up burned, or killed"

Raphael feels somewhat defensive.

"Killed?"

Simon nods with a grim look on his face.

"Most demigods don't make it past 13, because monsters are after them from the moment they're born; as in, actual monsters"

Raphael arches an eyebrow, Simon remains unbothered.

"Like chimeras, and hydras, and gorgons, and all the others that come to mind when you think of Greek myths"

And it makes Raphael stop, because Simon is so easy to read, and what he sees tells him that everything he says is true; and then he remembers the file, the reason Leo Valdez was in the system. He'll wait, then, he has the entire day.

-.. - -. .-. - / -.- -. - .- / .- ... . .-. . / - ... .- - .-. ... / -. - .. -. -.

The cerastes had been a pleasant surprise, which is not a statement Nico had ever thought he'd think about a monster, ever. As it was though, the presence of the creature meant that he had made it, finally.

Brooklyn hummed with life around him as he took the sights in, life lines strewn like colored wires when he forgot himself for a moment; three stood out, one his own, violet dark enough to be confused as black. The other two were brighter, one a simple red, only just slightly more defined than the other colors, the new demigod no doubt; the other a vibrant copper, like a familiar voice laughing without humor, like the clock in Nico's pocket.


	8. Collision

I had the realization that I was finally gonna have my boys together, and kind of stopped functioning, as one does.

* * *

8\. Collision

Leo was exhausted, mentally exhausted that was, because Simon had been kind enough to make sure he got his sleep; which was the only reason Leo was even humoring this distant relative of his, a distant relative that was a vampire, fun.

Like, Leo really had nothing against vampires, not after cohabitating with Simon for this long; but knowing the only sort of family that wants anything to do with him is a nosferatu is kind of a whole thing. He'd very much like to deal with the information in his own time, though he supposes keeping contact with Raphael wouldn't be terrible considering the guy won't rat him out to the family, since he understands how dangerous the world of monsters can be.

Simon, for all his faults, makes an amazing cup of coffee, and has told Raphael enough that neither stops Leo from messing with the newest machine Magnus' had him fix; he's three away from paying for the warlock's kindness in giving him a place to lay low. Deals, everything in Leo's life can easily be summarized into fights with monsters and deals with powerful beings; he lacks the prophecies most common of his blood, but then again he's been away from any sort of oracle for…

How long has it been again? And how much longer will he be able to survive for in a world that's out for his blood?

Demigods are not mortal, but they're not immortal either, not human, not god; something different, with their very breaths numbered. The child in this city would have a better chance than Leo, if only because whichever camp they ended up staying at would not send them back out alone; Leo doesn't usually have the luxury of backup.

So he lets out a long sigh, drowning the rest of his coffee, and looks at the two vampires with him on the room.

"Let's help get a kid somewhere safe"

... . .-. . / .- . / ..-. ..- -.-. -.- .. -. -. / -. -

Night had fallen a lot quicker than Nico expected, distracted as he was with following the copper string, heart pounding in his ears. The sting moved quickly, away from where it had been and towards where the red one was; and Nico ran after.

People, cars, people, cars, right, left, cross the street, another, another, an-

A loud growl echoes through, and Nico sees them, small and shaking, holding what looked like a pipe, standing in front of a crumpled body; he had just enough time to make sure the Satyr was alive before the creature appeared in his field of view. Though creature was a bit unfair, considering Nico knew well the name of the gorgon in front of him; Stheno, the most vicious of the three.

He turned his ring and accommodated his hands around it as it transformed into a sword, dark energy coiling around his feet like spikes; but before he could make a move, the gorgon was moving harshly away as a red-hot hammer hit the ground, and Nico's breath stopped.

Time had changed him, he looked taller, a little rougher around the edges, but like he fit better in his own skin; the sparks from the hammer hitting the floor danced around him harmlessly. Nico watched his lips move, probably to taunt the monster away from the terrified demi, and watched the gorgon hiss and jump at him; he doesn't remember sinking into the shadows, just watching one moment, and parrying the gorgon's claws with his sword the next, protecting Leo.

"Maybe don't goad the venomous γοργών"

He hears a broken chuckle at his back, and then Leo pushes the gorgon away with a wave of heat that curls around Nico not unlike a gentle breeze.

"You know me, never was one for playing it safely"

Nico lets out a laugh at that, not because it's funny, but because it's so entirely Leo that if he hadn't he would've cried.

"Did the god of war piss of the big head of mythological snakes?"

Nico has to dodge the next attack and uses the opportunity to shoot Leo a very confused look, the Latino makes a face.

"I had to fight an άμφίσβαινα during my first day here"

He lands a blow with his hammer but the scales stop it from fully destroying the gorgon.

"I fought a κεράστης on my way here"

Leo grins at him, like he'd been expecting that, Nico uses a shadow to make the gorgon stumble in her next move so he can meet that expression properly.

"But how did you know it was a child of Άρης?"

Leo makes a 'wait' motion with his hand and lands another hit to the ground, sending another wave of heat the gorgon's way.

"I can smell it on them"

Nico has the very sudden realization that he's been using his powers non-stop all day, as the edges around his vision start blurring.

"Remind me to ask you later"

He uses the last of his strength to give Leo a clean hit, and as the gorgon turns to dust, the world around Nico tilts; and then there's darkness.

... - - . - -. . / .-. .- -. / ... .. - ... . .-.. ..-. /.-. .- -. -. . -..

Magnus arches an eyebrow when he sees Leo easily lift both the satyr and the unconscious boy into the beds he's laid for them, the other kid watches as this happens, still shaking slightly. He was surprised when they first appeared, he knew Leo had consistently used the word child, but had not been expecting someone barely older than Madzie, looking like they just had gone through war.

Leo finished making sure neither body would fall and turned to them with a soft sort of expression, one that made him look much older than he was.

"Thanks again for taking them, I don't have any ambrosia or nectar with me"

Magnus nods at him, and watches in awe as he bends down to the child's level with a very serious look.

"I think you have some questions I can answer"


	9. A moment of peace

Sorry for the long wait!

* * *

9\. A moment of peace

Raphael sat with Simon as they watched Leo talking with the kid they had been trying to find; it occurred to him it was the first time him and Simon shared a space peacefully since meeting each other. The young vampire watched the scene with clear confusion in his face.

"You know, somehow I thought the Ancient Greek thing was a lie"

Raphael humors him by simply arching an eyebrow; it works as intended because Simon continues.

"Like, Greek gods and goddesses, mythological creatures, people who have to deal with them; all of that made sense"

Raphael doesn't even comment on that, because he remembers all the ridiculous questions Simon asked him; of course someone telling him part of what he read was real made sense to him.

"The whole being able to speak and read a language you've never been taught? Not so much"

Raphael hums as he turns back to where Leo's now showing the boy various words written carefully on a board he did not have before; all in what could only be Ancient Greek.

"I actually agree with you"

Simon splutters at his side, and then he turns almost completely towards him is absolute disbelief; Raphael makes eye contact.

"If you two are finally gonna work through your relationship, maybe do it away from the little kid"

They both startle and turn towards Leo, who's giving them a wide smirk, while the child at his side looks on in confusion.

Simon lets out a very loud groan, covering his face with his hands even though he can no longer blush.

"Oh my god"

There's a moment of silence as Simon seems to realize what he just said, lifting his head from where he was hiding, an unstoppable smile on his face.

"Leo"

The boy grins at him, almost like goading the vampire.

"Shut up"

But Simon's still smiling, and Raphael finds that he's smiling too.

\- ... .- - / .- .- ... / .- .- -.- .- .- .-. -.. / .-.. . - .-. ... / - - ...- . / - -.

Simon isn't sure why he's been left to watch the two unconscious non-humans, but Leo's apparently bargaining for something with Magnus and will be 'right back', Simon hadn't asked because both Magnus and Leo had the same kind of terrifying look in their eyes.

So here Simon is, left to his own thoughts, while watching the two bodies resting, the satyr is his main focus at first, what with it being something Simon had never thought he'd see. Leo had explained that mythical creatures were hidden from normal people by something called the mist, which made them into something easier to believe; however, he discovered after a few encounters with other of differing Parthenos that the mist didn't work if you were made aware of the creature while having some connection to mythos yourself.

The explanation had seemed a bit weird at first, but the picture had proven it right; and seeing the surprised look in Raphael's face had been kind of funny, no lie.

He's suddenly distracted by a distressed sort of sound from his left, he was startled when he saw what looked like dark tendrils climbing the bedframe. Now, having lived with Leo for two entire weeks, one would think Leo would know better than to wake a sleeping demigod, and yet.

One moment he's getting the demigod away from the creepy dark thingies, the next he's across the room, and there's a black sword pointed towards him; it strikes him that the only reason he hasn't been skewered is because there's a bronze colored arm holding the boy back, and there's Leo.

"Whoa chico, it's ok, he's harmless"

The boy turns to him.

"Harmless? He feels like-"

"I know! Ok? I know, but trust me ok?"

The boy huffs but drops the stance, and with a swirl the sword transforms into a skull ring, which is honestly cool.

"What is he anyway?"

Leo smirks letting go of him and moving to help Simon, who kind of figures he should be the one explaining.

"I think the actual answer would be like half-demon, I'm still sort of new, but we're commonly known as vampires"

The boy turns to glare at Leo, who's still smiling.

"Different pantheon, different rules"

The boy, Nico, sighs, and gives a single nod.

"Cool, that's done, you're getting back in bed chico, you look ten seconds away from turning into a shadow"

Despite the way the boy looks, he doesn't fight Leo at all, actually he almost seems to be leaning into the contact.


	10. Affected

I want to thank nahchilles for allowing me to borrow their idea of Leo building a phonograph. Spent a long time thinking of a name for the demigod child.

Leo's whole thing with the radio music is actually a little reward he got for the Valdazinator, he's unaware of this, of course.

* * *

10\. Affected

Leo's staying at an apartment with Simon for the time being, Nico learns, one that's been warded so it won't let Leo's scent out by Magnus; to repay Magnus for this, Leo had been fixing every broken machine Magnus sent his way.

Right now though, he was building a phonograph from scratch, soft music playing from an old radio that had been clearly fixed up previously. They were alone in the apartment, while Simon was dealing with some shadow world business.

Nico had been told to stay put, both by Magnus, who had threatened to use his magic on him, and by Leo, who had only just glared at him and said a soft no; somehow, Leo's method was a lot more effective. At the very least, he's found that he really likes Leo's taste in music, or maybe he just likes that Leo seems to sway to the rhythm of each song, like the music's controlling his movements.

"I'm gonna go ahead and put down that I know for a fact you didn't come here for the new demi"

Nico has a strong sense of dèjavú when his thought process gets interrupted by Leo, all while the Latino keeps his full attention on the phonograph.

"But also, I don't think they would send you to 'capture' me or whatever"

It's not an insult by any account, just a simple fact, one Leo's absolutely correct on; even if he doesn't know the real reason neither camp would've trusted Nico with such a job.

"So, why are you really here?"

Nico's trapped in Brooklyn until he can prove himself well enough to shadow travel again, and then he can't say he would go away when Leo isn't actively pushing him to do so. So even though he's yet to do anything in order to re-gain Leo's trust, he figures being honest with him is a good first step.

Taking the clock out of his pocket is easy enough, a practiced sort of movement, laying it down on the table is a little harder, because it feels weird to treat the clock as a common object.

"This appeared on what was supposed to be your third and final day away from the camps"

Leo pauses his movements then, a hand reaching for the clock tentatively, unable to hide his surprise when he finally holds it. Nico watches him open the lid with wide eyes, and then for those eyes to look at him.

"Is this-"

Leo swallows, voice shaking.

"Is this my soul?"

Nico nods, and readies himself for the next bit.

"It was supposed to go to the person you trusted most with it, but it didn't account for how hot it would be"

Leo's face goes through a myriad of expressions before he lets out a long, humorless laugh; Nico has to bite his lip not to let out a distressed noise. He knew this was going to happen, that seeing Leo like this would hurt him; but he's still ready to take the clock from his hands if he tried anything.

"So, she ended up actually burnt"

It gives Nico a sort of feeling, having Leo validate his suspicions, even if he'd been near certain of them. He doesn't expect Leo to put the clock back down and push it towards him, doesn't know what to think of that action.

"I think it's better if you keep it, I can't say I can be trusted with it"

It's painful, even if he'd known from the moment Leo first saw the clock; and Nico hates that this is the reason he gets to keep it. He's very careful when he takes it back, all but cradling it in his palms and letting the heat seep into his skin; and watches as Leo shivers noticeably and his eyes glisten.

"Oh"

Nico goes to put it back in his pocket when he's stopped by two copper skinned hands; he looks at Leo in surprise and finds him crying silently.

"You're so cold"

Nico's heart stammers, because it sounds less like a statement, more like a plea, like a prayer; he lets it dig its claws around his heart, because if he's going to be carrying Leo's, it's only right the Latino would get his in return. He uses his free hand to coax the hands away from him, softer than he's ever been.

"Go back to your phonograph, I'll be here when you're done"

Leo bites his lip, looking like he very much wants to say something, but doesn't, instead doing as he's told; Nico feels somewhat disappointed, but doesn't let it show. They will have time later if he has anything to say about it.

.- .- …/- …. .- -/-. - - -.. ..-..

Nash has a lot to think about, considering she's just discovered that the people of Greece were actually right about the whole 'the world is run by a group of overpowered immortals'. Also, that means all those weird powerful creatures heroes in mythos fought are also extremely real; and apparently out for demigod blood.

Nash thinks it makes a little sense that no one told her who her father was before now, because she would've absolutely told everyone; and like, no one would have believed it even though it was true. She's a little disappointed though because like, Leo made an entire Warhammer appear out of thin air, and Nico was controlling the shadows; all Nash's powers had done was make it so the pipe she'd grabbed in panic stayed intact as she swung it at the snake-woman.

She's supposed to be careful about that sort of feeling, because she really doesn't want to face the wrath of her godly parent; Ares was probably very scary when angry. Also, Leo had promised she would learn to properly control and use her powers at this demigod safe-heaven camp thing-y, the one he said she'd get to safely, once he figured how to get her there without giving his current position away.

Because, apparently, Leo was a rouge, which was beyond cool, but made Nash worry that Nico would try and arrest Leo; only Leo had assured her Nico couldn't take anyone anywhere unless he re-charged his powers. He said it like a threat of sorts, though not at all directed at Nash; she wondered who it was actually for.

Nash supposed she would just have to ask the next time she was in the same room as Leo, he had answered all her other questions after all.


	11. Connected, part 1

Someone please help me pick a nickname for Leo to give Nico; like 'chico' feels so casual for the connection they now have (and if you suggest Neeks, I'll be through-fully disappointed). I like that it's cannon that Leo was the first to notice Nico's eyes being sad.

* * *

11\. Connected, part 1

Leo wanted Nico to stay, which was a stupid, and dangerous thought to have, because he didn't know what Nico's intentions were besides giving Leo his very own cursed item; the fact that said item was a clock was ridiculously fitting.

What better way to entice a child of Hephaestus to commit suicide than tie their life to an item they would be confident they could fix; something they knew for sure they could pull apart and rebuild sturdier, better. Leo knew better, even if he had been successfully tempted for the entire first minute of holding it into his hands; Nico's eyes were the only thing that stopped him long enough to realize what he'd just almost done.

Nico's eyes were different than Leo remembered, less the eerie piano keys of a death scene in media, more the last few soft tones of a melancholic blues; and maybe Leo was spending too much time with Simon, but at least he had something to compare it to, because Nico's eyes were still very sad, just not the type of sad they've been before. It's almost like Nico's missing something, and someone's dangling right out of his reach; which is an absolutely awful thing, but Leo doesn't know how to help.

There's also the fact that Nico's the one behind why he sometimes gets little moments of blessed cold; which, on the one hand him having an unnaturally low temperature explains why he's unbothered by the physical manifestation of Leo's soul, on the other hand Leo keeps having to stop himself from clinging to him like a leech. At the very least Nico never reacts as badly as he would've once upon a time, simply looks mildly surprised and maybe disappointed; that last bit is probably Leo's imagination though.

"So, about Nash"

Nico arches an eyebrow at him, tilting his head just so; Leo presses forwards.

"I think getting her to camp should be priority, but with your shadow travelling out of the equation, I can only get her somewhere nearby"

Nico bites his lips.

"You're worried about whether she'll make it"

Leo weights the idea of telling Nico what he's been up to momentarily, before deciding he might as well; maybe it's the loneliness speaking, but he's been enjoying this whole having other humans to talk to.

"I've crossed paths with a total of 20 demigods in my time away; half of them were from different Parthenos"

Nico makes a face and Leo laughs.

"The Norse kids would drive you insane chico, trust me"

Then he softens, pulling out a bag of drachmas, it's a simple piece of cloth from what was once a make-shift bandage given to him by a particularly stubborn Apollo kid (the Roman version which was a whole adventure considering he had to take them to Lupa), tied with an elastic band.

"I lost three of the other half, and I don't know if the other seven even made it"

Nico levels him with a hard to decipher look.

"They did"

Leo's running thoughts must show on his face, because Nico pulls out a map out of one of his jacket's many pockets.

"None of them said your name, but they did mention a child of Hephaestus helping them"

He flushes, and it's a wonder how the heat of it moves on his pale skin.

"I hoped it was you"

Something clicks into place, and the gears start spinning as they should have from the start; Leo takes a moment to swallow and steel himself in the off chance he might be wrong.

"Are you gonna stay with me once this is over?"

He holds his breath as onyx eyes scrutinize him, hoping Nico finds whatever he's looking for; and he must because he answers carefully.

"Only if you let me"

And it's one thing to have the realization, and another to have it actually confirmed; to know for a fact that Nico is only here for him, nothing more and nothing else. As he exhales he feels a smile form on his lips, one that he's not used in decades, an honest one; and the world has gone just slightly, but wonderfully, colder.

.- .- -. -. .- / -.- -. - .- / .- ... -.- / .-.. . - .-. ... / .- / .-. - ..- -. . ..-..

Simon thinks there's something to be said about how good he is at noticing other people's feelings when it took Leo scolding him while sleep deprived for him to figure out his own. Thankfully, Lillie had been nothing but patient while he explained his dilemma to her; he thought about going to Magnus briefly, but the man had his own romantically-related issues to deal with.

Talking to Lillie had also functioned as a gateway of sorts, and now he had actual chats with a few of the younger vampires in his clan, for when he returned there; and the possibility of having to go back to the Du Mort brings him full circle to what he just realized.

Leo had told Simon that he was a rogue, but he'd never actually told him why; he did explain that it was because of his status as rogue that he could share as much as he had of the demigod world with them. He'd insisted it was better that way, because now they would know where to look when the next immortal went mad with power; and a vague idea of how to deal with it.

The thing was, Leo was clearly hiding from other demigods, or trying to because apparently his good heart got the better of him a lot; so Simon thought there would be a lot more tension, like, bad tension, like 'we should keep these two apart' tension. Instead, Nico likes to give Leo extremely longing looks when the other isn't looking; granted, Leo really doesn't seem to have noticed, so Simon thinks he's only seeing because Nico isn't hiding from him.

Don't get him wrong, Simon's glad Nico isn't treating Leo as though he's a criminal; it's just that it makes him even more curious than he already was about the reason Leo's a rogue.

"I was confused too at first"

Simon is startled, finding incredibly dark eyes fully on him; luckily Nico doesn't seem particularly angry, though Simon still feels off at having his attention, but that probably has to do with the whole Nico being a child of Hades and whatnot.

"Was it for the death thing?"

Nico looks briefly surprised but must remember what Simon is because he shakes his head.

"It would've made a little more sense if it had been, we were all angry at him for that stunt"

Simon kind of gets it, considering Leo's death and resurrection was somewhat planned, unlike his own; but now he shares Nico's confusion.

"So what happened?"

Nico frowns, and the temperature in the room drops slightly; Simon's sure if he wasn't a vampire he would've never noticed.

"The goddess he saved claimed he burned her on purpose"

Simon pauses and tries to make sense of what he's just been told, taking into consideration his experience with Leo so far, and what little he knows about the Latino's complex relationship with his powers; remembering particularly his expression the first time he accidentally burned Simon.

"That's bullshit"

Nico snorts humorlessly, giving Leo an entire look.

"And yet they all believed it"

Simon winces, and Nico actually smiles, tired as he clearly is; and Leo notes the very clear distance he put on his words.

"But not you"

Nico shrugs, face just a little pinker, like it's nothing.

"Didn't have any reason to"

Simon thinks there's more to it than that, particularly when he knows what he does; but he decides not to press on it. These sort of things need time.


	12. Connected, part 2

Nash is hard to write for because I'm trying my best to stay away from curse words since she's a child; but as you most likely know by now, I am very fond of curse words.

* * *

12\. Connected, part 2

Leo's quietly setting up the phonograph he created for Magnus, it's a very good work as even the sharpest onlooker would be hard pressed to distinguish it from one made by some renowned brand.

"Nico helped with most of the artistic look, perks of having someone from the time"

That's the other thing, Leo likes to talk as he works, given that building machines is literally programmed in his DNA, it only makes sense; Magnus does suspect some level of ADHD to be involved though. He is curious about that commentary though.

"From the time?"

Nico lets out a long suffering sigh, while Leo chuckles sheepishly.

"Bottom line? If you're ever in Vegas, avoid a place called Lotus hotel and Casino"

Magnus lets out an impressed whistle, considering what he knows of mythology and the commentary Leo made, he figures the whole 'one night could be 100 years' was probably not an overstatement.

"How did you wind up in a time trap, anyway?"

Nico scoffs, Leo nudges him with his foot, as the boy is helping Leo with setting up the machine; this makes Nico roll his eyes, but then he looks at Magnus.

"My father was protecting me and my sister from Zeus' wrath"

Magnus finds himself looking towards Leo, who gives him an exhausted sort of look and shakes his head no once; so Magnus doesn't continue pressing.

"A little more to your side ángel"

Nico nods silently as he pulls the base of the phonograph towards him, seemingly unbothered by the nickname. Leo on the other hand is definitely flustered, Magnus can tell, which means he had wanted it to have some sort of effect.

"And stop! Perfect"

Leo smiles as he says this, quickly going for the pile of vinyl CDs Magnus had put on hand in order to test the machine; but Magnus notices Nico turning around momentarily while breathing deeply and smiles. Leo returns after Nico's calmed down enough, and places the disk in the machine very carefully; not that Magnus expected any less of him.

The melody that comes on is one Magnus recognizes, and he has to bite back a laugh when Leo immediately starts dancing animatedly to it; he's actually surprisingly good, and Magnus isn't the only one impressed.

So with a rueful smile on his lips, he decides to allow Leo this particular moment, making sure the sound doesn't leave the room; the boy deserves something good, particularly when this is the first time Magnus' seen him smiling properly.

"I have a few things to take care of, but feel free to stay here until the guests wake up"

\- ... .. ... / .. ... / .- / .-.. .. - - .-.. . / - .-. . .- -

Nash doesn't mean to eavesdrop, she really doesn't, it just sort of happens really; and in her defense, she didn't know Leo and Nico were even there. She enters the room as quietly as possible, watching as Leo spins around to a song she doesn't recognize, and wonders if he knows she's there; he probably does.

Leo stops for a moment, grinning widely, and promptly grabs hold of Nico, which makes the Hades kid let out a sound of sorts.

"Come on, dance with me ángel"

Now, Nash has never really been good with languages, which apparently has to do with her demigod blood but that's beside the point; thing is she doesn't need to be good at Spanish to know what Leo just called Nico. It almost makes her gasp out loud, because like, that's a whole pet-name right there, and Nico's noticeably pink and isn't doing anything to stop Leo; he just looks all sorts of flustered.

Leo laughs as he more or less jostles Nico side to side.

"Deities, Nico, relax"

Nico finally frees himself, but instead of stepping away, he just positions his hands properly.

"Easy for you to say, you know what you're doing"

And oh, so that's why Leo had sounded threatening; well at least she wouldn't have to worry about Nico putting Leo in demigod jail.

"It's just me ángel, I've got you"

Nash picks that moment to slip away just as quietly as she had gotten in, she has to check on Oren anyway.


	13. Connected, part 3

So Leo can now feel any rhythm, which is an ability I wish I had, it would make things so much easier; I'm never gonna explain it in the actual story, so this your reminder that he got that from Apollo after the whole Valdazinator thing. Anyway, Nash and the satyr (who I named Oren bc I'm unoriginal like that), finally get on their way to Camp Half-Blood; and Nico gets some revenge on Leo for metaphorically putting his heart one of those spinny rides (the ones that go real fast, they're called Zamba's here).

I don't actually remember the names of every vampire in the clan, part because I didn't pay attention while watching the TV series, part because it's been half a decade since I touched the books.

* * *

13\. Connected, part 3

Magnus opens them a portal to a part of the city where no one will see something flying in or away; because while the mist would do good work of the mortals, Leo wasn't going to risk anyone intervening.

Nash is clearly nervous, as she sways back and forth besides her assigned satyr, who's named Oren apparently; not that Leo is taking note, considering he tends to avoid his kind, but at least Oren had been swayed into keeping quiet about him. He had to thank Nico and Magnus for that, and probably Nash too; which made him feel slightly bad for the guy, but he really couldn't risk getting found out by anyone else.

He was very lucky that it was Nico of all people who'd found him, and it was kind of fucked up that the only person not to have fallen prey of Calypso's lie was also someone Leo thought for sure hated his guts. He wonders when that changed, what exactly pushed Nico to chase after him like he had; as though Leo was someone important to him.

That's a dangerous trail of thought, Leo knows, one that's only ever gotten him pain; and he's an idiot who can't keep his mouth and now has to keep calling Nico by a fucking pet-name just so the Italian won't know the truth. Granted, he's still dealing with the aftermath of loving Calypso, and the fact that he was not loved back; and though time has been passing, the wound is still somewhat fresh.

He still feels a lot more for Nico than he really should, but he'll deal with it; after all, this his one chance to get the backup he so desperately needs, to have someone on his side.

The portal closes and Magnus does a quick spell to make triple sure no one will see, and when he gives Leo the go ahead he makes himself smile, taking his fingers into his mouth, and whistling once. It takes only a few moments, which means _he _was absolutely tailing Leo, but he can't really complain right now; Festus, in all his mechanical glory, lands with practiced grace and chirps happily at him.

"Festus?"

Leo may or may not be impressed at the fact that Nico remembers his dragon's name; but instead of acknowledging this, he simply gets over to Festus and does a quick check.

"Hi buddy, ready for some sneaking?"

Festus whirs in clear excitement, scales ruffling to reflect the light for a second, making him momentarily invisible. Leo pulls out a bottle of tabasco sauce from his tool belt, and feeds it to Festus before turning back to his audience; Nash has a star-struck look on her face, Oren is understandably weary, Magnus looks genuinely impressed, and Nico…

Nico looks as though he's just answered one of the world's greatest questions, but the answer was so stupid he couldn't understand how nobody else had gotten it before him; like his mouth is actually open in an unspoken sentence of sorts, and Leo has to comment, of course.

"Close your mouth ángel, you'll swallow a fly"

Nico gives him an entire look as he does as told, and Leo feels very seen, which is an entire feeling; he gets distracted by a metal snout pushing him forwards, and he huffs at the dragon.

"Very funny"

Festus lets out a mechanical trill, looking way too smug for his own good; Leo figures it says something about their bond that Festus can read him so easily, but it still sucks a little. He takes a breath and moves to tell Oren and Nash the rundown of the next bit.

"Ok, Festus is gonna take you to a particular clearing in the woods that surround Camp Half-blood, he's gonna go invisible whenever he senses other demigods nearby or when you're no longer riding him, so keep that in mind"

He takes out the sword he worked on in between making the phonograph, whenever he was alone; and he hands it over to Nash.

"Magnus agreed to let you have this for the time being, I worked on it so it'll actually hurt monsters, once you're done using it you'll have to hide it in the first workshop you find"

Nash blinks at him, Nico sighs.

"Maybe slow down a little for the kid leone"

Leo's brain splutters for a whole second, before he just pulls a piece of paper and pen from his tool belt, quickly scribbling a list of names on it, because apparently they've all made it.

"Find one of these people and ask them to take you to bunker 9, you can leave the sword there once you get a proper one"

Nash nods then, folding the note and quickly hiding it in the first pocket she finds in her clothes; Leo gives her a solid nod, then turns towards Oren.

"You'll be on your own once you dismount Festus, Nash seems to attract snake related monsters, so some medicinal plants would be ideal if you can find any"

The satyr nods quickly at him, and then Leo helps them both get on Festus' back, tapping a few messages to his dragon friend as he does. Nico approaches them then, standing at Leo's side, and it's amazing how Leo feels immediately colder near him.

"Try to avoid the Άφροδίτη cabin head if you can"

Leo bites his lips because of course Piper was still completely on Calypso's side, particularly now that the goddess had a real burn to show off; he doesn't think that'll ever stop hurting though. Nash gives a very serious look, eyes suddenly sharp; and Leo wonders on what it means that he finds more loyalty in near strangers that he does in the people he once called friends.

-. .- ... ... / .- .. .-.. .-.. / ..-. .. -. ... - / -.- - ..-

Simon's presence in the hotel is becoming a little more regular, thanks not only to Lillie, but also thanks to Leo; Raphael's even crossed paths with him in the training room, practicing his knee-jerk reactions apparently. Raphael only knew because Simon was loudly complaining to Elliot about how his current roommate was deadly when startled.

"Isn't he also on the run?"

Simon huffs at Eliot.

"His people are literally stupid, like, I've only known him for a week and I know he'd never hurt anyone"

Elliot laughs and tries to trip him up.

"Didn't he burn you once?"

Simon jumps back rolling his eyes, missing the clearly surprised look Eliot is giving him.

"And he spent an hour trying to help while apologizing before I managed to explain vampire healing"

He does a shrug sort of motion with his entire back, speeding for a second as he moves forwards, and then he's got Eliot on the floor.

"We've all got things we regret"

Raphael recognizes the phrasing, and knows what Eliot was trying to do when he used those words on Simon; that doesn't mean he isn't amused at Simon being able to turn them against him.

"Someone's been practicing"

Simon turns to him looking a little flustered, Eliot groans again, still on the floor, looking like he has no plans of moving any time soon.

"We should hire Simon's roommate to train us all"

Simon makes a face.

"I'm not that good"

He's looking at Raphael, either because he's avoiding actually having to prove anything to him, or because he's looking for Raphael to agree with him; Eliot choses that moment to sit up.

"Lillie, Simon's doing the thing again!"

Simon goes pale, or paler than usual, eyes wide; a moment later he's being knocked to the ground by Lillie, who's giving him a very sharp talk about self-depreciating; Raphael decides to slip away before she notices him there and tries to pull him into it too.


	14. Temperature Rush

Leo: *tries not to get involved in down-world business*

Also Leo: Yeah, I'll help train the vampires

Tell me if I'm doing ok, please, I must know. Leo faints because he takes too much oxygen when he doesn't need it.

* * *

14\. Temperature Rush

There exists a fine line between getting emotional over reconnecting with someone from your past, and dragging an old meaningless crush into full blown pinning after they nickname you once; and Leo has all but jump skipped that line like the absolute fool he's turned out to be.

His only saving grace is that he knows just how stubborn Nico di Angelo is, and if he's decided to choose Leo's side then nothing's gonna change his mind; or well, there are a few things that would, but all of them fall deeply into territory Leo never plans to get even close to. So Even if Leo fucks up and lets his feelings show, inevitably ruining the fragile connection he now has with Nico, he believes it won't be enough for Nico to rat him out; at most he'd just leave him alone, and Leo would continue on surviving until he couldn't anymore.

That was still the plan even if Nico decided to stick around, and Leo would probably have to explain that he had no intention of returning to either camp; even if Calypso's lie finally collapsed and he was forgiven, he didn't think he'd be able to return. Not after realizing just how easily demigod children could die, not when he could actually do something worthwhile with his situation.

For now, though, he found himself in the training room of Hotel Du Mort, the home to the vampire clan. Simon looks sheepish, Nico is leaning over in a corner, watching; and there are two vampires he doesn't know grinning at him.

"You want to fight against me?"

The taller of the two smiles.

"We want to know how our baby got so good"

Leo catches a glimpse of Simon making a face at that nickname, and promptly decides not to ask, instead he takes a deep breath and detaches his tool belt, walking to Nico. Nico takes the belt with an arched eyebrow, Leo doesn't blame him; actually he's kind of hoping to impress him a little.

"Make sure I don't light up, would you?"

Nico gives him a very decided nod, and then Leo goes back to the vampires.

"Ok, you get the first move"

He has to admit they're faster than the eye can follow, but Leo's sight is the least trained of his senses; that doesn't mean he closes his eyes, he still needs to see where he's moving to. If he lets them get a clean hit he'll be done for, so he has to play defensive while thinking of a way of hitting them.

Cold rushes through him, spreading through every inch as though following his blood, and it's just as wonderful as it's been since that first time, only Leo knows exactly why it's happening. He's wondered a few times if maybe he takes in more oxygen than the average human, considering he's a constant flame even when not using his fire; but as he breathes right now he thinks he was really onto something, because the difference is almost staggering.

One moment he's moving away from a bi-directional attack, the next both vampires are on the floor; Leo's very first instinct is to look to where Nico is, and the pull he feels is so strong it's a wonder he isn't already at his side.

Leo watches as Nico moves the clock back inside his jacket, and while the pull dulls, he can still feel it acutely; so he walks towards him, heat returning to him slowly, until they're within grabbing distance of each other. Nico offers him his tool belt, and Leo puts it back on feeling a little light headed, and like there's something curled tightly around them; the moment gets broken by groaning, and they both turn to watch as Simon helps the two other vampires back to their feet.

\- ... .- - / .- .- ... / ...- . .-. -.- / - . -. ... . / ... - .-. .-. -.-

Nico watches transfixed as Leo Valdez becomes something unrecognizable, and wonders momentarily if maybe he's lost his mind, because he's the single most beautiful thing he's ever seen. The moment passes but that thought persists, and when Leo turns around and their eyes meet, the world feels warmer, like a sunny day on a rough winter; warm but not enough, he needs to get closer.

Leo solves that for him, and Nico needs to keep himself in check, least he do something stupid, like kiss Leo until he out of breath like he's supposed to after fighting; so he gives Leo his tool belt, but the air is charged with something, and they're so close, and when Leo's done with the belt he looks at Nico and for a breath stopping moment, Nico thinks they're on the same page; that moment passes too.

The vampires introduce themselves while asking a lot of rapid-fire questions, Nico honestly cannot keep up, and it's a good thing too, because his distraction means he's looking right at Leo when he shivers; and thus he can catch him when he collapses right after. He's actually hot against Nico, so when Simon attempts to help him hold Leo, he stops him.

"I'd suggest you don't touch him unless you want to get burnt"

Simon smiles, nodding knowingly.

"I'll see if we can contact Magnus for a portal"

Nico nods and moves so he can slowly lay Leo down on the ground, making a quick check on his lifeline, just to quell his worry some; he's sure Magnus will know more on what happened, and once he knows what caused it Nico will just have to keep an eye on Leo, so it doesn't repeat. It's just that Nico can't lose Leo again; it's why the clock almost dropping felt like being chocked, even if he had stubbornly ignored it when he felt Leo die however briefly.

He would have to tell him eventually, because if Nico really planned to stick around, it would come into light whether he wanted it to or not; it'd be better if it happened in his own terms.


	15. Intertwined, part 1

So, I'm kind of, sort of, ending this. But I do plan on giving it a sequel of sorts, which would be a series of one-shots in the universe where I can more easily deal with the things I didn't know how to add to the story without over-extending.

* * *

15\. Intertwined, part 1

Magnus is surprised at how worried Nico looks as he carries Leo into his apartment, carefully laying Leo into the bed Magnus points him to, he reassures the young demigod that Leo simply had taken more oxygen than needed, body used to a set amount to keep him constantly burning; but Nico is still somewhat tense.

"I'd still feel better if we could get him some nectar"

It's the second time Magnus' heard that word, the first from Leo, who had been trying to explain why he was 'bothering' him.

"I understand ambrosia, but what is nectar?"

Nico seems to study him for a moment, as though trying to decide if telling him is a good idea; Magnus wonders if maybe all demigods are so cautious, or if Nico and Leo are the odd ones out. Nico eventually sighs, shrugging his body as he releases air.

"Ambrosia has a nasty effect on mortals, and since we're half-bloods, using too much of it can easily get us killed"

He turns towards Leo, and Magnus finally makes sense of what's going on here, because the look on Nico's face is one he's seen many times.

"Nectar is a lot safer, though it's not as effective; but I think it'd work for something like this"

He turns back to Magnus, and immediately flushes, clearly aware that Magnus knows the truth; but before either of them can say anything, there's a groan from the bed. Magnus manages not to make any remark on how fast Nico is at Leo's side, helping him sit down.

"What happened?"

His eyes are still a little unfocused, but Magnus doesn't worry.

"You over oxygenated yourself into fainting"

Leo closes his eyes, nodding once.

"Guess that proves that theory"

He opens his eyes again to give Magnus a tired sort of smile.

"Sorry for the trouble"

Magnus sighs and lays over the nearest wall.

"Don't worry, I didn't even have to use magic"

Leo nods sluggishly.

"Cool so I'll be free to go in three more days, sorry ángel"

Nico lets out a breathy chuckle.

"What are you apologizing for?"

Leo turns back to him and Magnus decides he should leave them alone; they could use the privacy.

\- ... .- -/.- .- .../-.-. ..- - ./.-. .. -. - ..-..

Leo allows himself to look at Nico, really take him in. He looks healthier, like he's been actually sleeping, and eating; he also looks a lot better than he had when they first re-met.

He wonders about that, but Nico asked him a question and...

"Three days is too much time, hiding will be harder"

It's too soon for it, but Leo wants to keep Nico; which is maybe a little possessive. Nico takes hold of his hand, and the rush of cold is different, but it still undoes Leo like nothing else.

"But I want you to stay"

There, Leo's said it out loud; Nico surprises him, lifting Leo's hand so he can press a kiss there, which is extremely unfair to Leo's heart.

"Then I will"

There's an edge to his words that transforms them from statement to oath, and carves them directly into Leo's bones like absolute truth. Nico is stubborn beyond belief, if he's promising to stay then Leo fully believes him; still, Nico seems to have something left to say, so Leo keeps quiet.

"I've spent too much time trying to find you to let you disappear on me"

And Leo knows there's something he's not being told, but can't demand an answer because he's hiding things from him too. Sure, it's rushed, because it's only been…

"Two years"

The hand holding his squeezes lightly.

"Leo?"

He turns to him, realization hits him like an explosion, like ringing ears and heat that harmed, like acknowledging that he's dying.

"I've been a rogue for two years"

Nico's gaze om him is like steady ground, holding him into this moment and place, and Leo… Leo can finally let himself feel this, thank everything holy. Nico's alarmed look tells him that he's really crying and not imagining it like he feared, Leo's still human enough to tear up over ridiculous things, and the relief that washes him over at this is immeasurable.

He laughs a little, then worries he's freaked Nico out and looks at him, then immediately blushes, because Nico is looking right at him, waiting patiently for Leo to process.

"I think I'm nose-diving for you ángel"

Nico's nose scrunches as he frowns, Leo notes but does not find cute he does, huffing a little; Leo wiggles his eyebrows, and Nico rolls his eyes but smiles at him.

"You're gonna drive me insane leone"

At the very least they both suck at this whole confessing shtick, it would've been sad if it was just Leo who did; and now he knows the feeling is mutual… Oh gods, it's mutual!


	16. Intertwined, part 2

We follow Simon for a little, because he deserves to be in the spotlight; also, because I needed it for set-up purposes, but I still think he deserves the spotlight.

* * *

16\. Intertwined, part 2

Simon isn't surprised, not one single bit, he's sad, sure, but he'd seen this coming a mile away, or even farther. Not just the whole Leo leaving, but actually, that one Simon was expecting from day one; no, he means the current state of the whole Nico&Leo situation. Simon should've made a bet with someone about this, maybe with Lillie, or Izzy, or even Raphael because they were getting along now, sort of; the point is that if Simon had made any bets he'd be rich, him and Magnus probably.

Currently, Leo and Nico are tangled on a game of who can keep from looking longingly at the other for the longest; Leo's fiddling with one of three machines he still has to fix in order to fully repay Magnus, while Nico is stretching in the sofa area, only he's pushed most furniture so he can have a little more room. Simon wonders if Nico's doing it on purpose for the first two minutes, before he gets the sight of Nico getting visibly distracted as Leo lets out a happy sound and pulls out a very small wrench from thin air.

So apparently, they're both ridiculous and like very into each other; Simon is low-key impressed. Thankfully for him, he gets a text from Clary about Izzie wanting to check something with him, so he leaves the two lovebirds on their own.

He thinks about stuff on his way to the Institute, which is a different way to say that he walks there normally instead of using his super speed; the sun only dipped a minute ago, so Simon has time. He thinks about the same thing that's been rolling on his head since his world turned right-side down; or rather a little after that, more or less after Leo helped him get a little more used to the whole vampire ordeal.

There was also the polyamory thing, which, Simon was still wrapping his head around it, which, he thinks is justifiable, because every piece of media seems widely against relationships including more than two participants. Lillie, wonderful woman that she was, had very patiently listened to him talk circles around the word, unsure if it actually fit; which was a normal thing, really.

The Institute appears in front of him a lot sooner than he anticipated, but he just shakes his head and moves in; the Shadowhunters inside still shoot him looks, because of the whole downworlder thing. Thankfully, he already knows the way to Izzy's lab, where he finds her doing flip tricks with a knife; and he's not even a little surprised, though he does find it kind of hot no lie.

If he's learned anything from living with Leo, is how to make his presence known to someone who could very much hurt him if he startles them; so he watches the knife on its way down, and how Izzy examines it once it's in her hands, and he softly raps a rhythm against the nearest thing.

She straightens a little but turns around normally towards him, no knife thrown in Simon's direction, which is a win; and she smiles at him too. Simon gives her a smile of his own and moves closer.

"You needed help?"

Izzy grins at him in a way that should, realistically, give him goosebumps; and maybe this is his proof, because instead he just feels as though electrified. He's a polyamorous bisexual with a thing for people who could kick his ass; Leo and Lillie are gonna be so proud.

\- ... .- - .-. ... / -. - -. -. .- / -... . / ..-. ..- -. / .-.. .- - . .-.

Nico isn't sure this isn't a trick of some sort, he's been nothing but antagonistic towards Piper, so the possibility of Aphrodite punishing him are higher than usual; which says something considering Nico's relationship with love deities. But he figures he can enjoy it while it lasts, considering he's been chasing after Leo for two years.

Two years making sense of why he couldn't let it go, of getting used to the weight against his chest, of keeping safe only because he needed to keep _it_ safe; and why he needed to do so, why it was so important to him. Two years of analyzing memories for some beginning point, some explanation to why he'd been so afraid of seeing the clock break that first time.

Sometimes he sees that moment in his dreams, when his mind wants to really fuck with him, but it his dreams he's never fast enough, and the clock shatters against the ground, and he has to go through the feeling of Leo dying for a second time. It's why the ticking of the clock stopped being annoying and became instead reassuring; proof that Leo was still alive and breathing.

A joyous whoop brings him out of his thoughts, and he sees Leo grinning at what looks like a zootrope; and Nico wonders why Magnus owns a thing like that for a moment before Leo's smile is directed at him.

"Penny for your thoughts ángel"

He puts the machine away, freeing Nico of the weight of his gaze just long enough for him to breathe.

"Only a penny?"

Leo chuckles at that, finally getting the machine somewhere relatively safe, and turning back to him.

"I'm saving my money for when we hit the road, sorry"

Nico would like to say his heart doesn't skip a bit at that 'we', but he's learned to be honest with himself if nothing else, so he can't.

"I guess I'm still not sure this isn't some trick"

Leo looks directly at him for a whole minute before he drops dramatically into the floor, Nico goes to him as though magnetized and is hit with the most relieved look, meant just for him.

"Thank fuck, I thought that was just me"

Nico offers him a hand, and Leo allows him to pull him to his feet, amused sort of smile plastered on his lips.

"Like, I thought for sure I'd have to give up on relationships of any sort, what with remaining rogue, but then you…"

Leo moves just so, and suddenly they're all but pressed together, which makes Nico a little lightheaded; it's not good, he needs to stay present least he do something ridiculous.

"You just pop in from thin air to help me out and then faint, which, I thought you were going to drag me back to camp kicking and screaming"

Nico looks away, but makes no move to pull away, because the last thing he wants is for Leo to think he's being toyed with by some love deity; and he'll have to ask why that's a possibility later.

"You were wrong"

Leo huffs, and Nico feels it acutely against his cheek because he still won't look at him.

"Sure, but you can imagine why you wanting to stick with me is hard to believe; specially since I've just been hit by how attracted I am to you"

And Nico simply has to look at him then, because even if they kind of made this clear before, he's still not over the fact that Leo likes him back; that he gets to maybe convince him that Nico's worthy of carrying the clock, of having Leo's heart.

"Yeah, well, you liking me at all feels unreal too, particularly after two years of trying to find you"

Leo sighs and breaks the remaining distance by pressing their foreheads together, he's still slightly shorter than Nico but way less than back then; Nico relishes in Leo's warmth while he can, and by the smile now in the Latino's face, Leo's doing the same with Nico's unnatural chill.

"It's probably not a trick though"

It's weird feeling Leo's breath as he speaks, but Nico will not move unless he absolutely has to; particularly because Leo now has a hand barely pressed against his waist, like he wants to keep him there while respecting Nico's normal aversion to contact.

"How's that?"

The hand puts actual pressure, now that Nico's shown no sign of flinching away from it; and he has to repress a shiver at the difference in temperature.

"Instinct mostly, but also, they're usually a lot flashier with us, because we'll actually credit their work"

Leo does a somewhat familiar pattern with the hand on Nico's waist, and he tries responding only to feel as Leo laughs.

"Remind me to brush up your Morse"

Nico huffs.

"Right"


	17. Intertwined, part 3

Can you believe?

* * *

17\. Intertwined, part 3

Leo figures he shouldn't be enjoying this as much as he is, on the account that he only realized he's pathetically into Nico recently, but Nico's letting him so… here he is. He laughs, because it's kind of ridiculous really.

"What is it?"

He sounds actually curious, and Leo decides they might as well just lay everything down now, when they have two more days left of peace; it'll be harder to talk once they're on the road.

"It's funny that it took me so long to realize I like you"

Nico hums, and Leo continues before his words can be twisted.

"You're like, my exact type; but I also didn't exactly trust you"

Nico frowns at him, and his nose scrunches, which is unfairly cute.

"I'm nothing like Calypso"

Leo nods.

"No, she's an outlier, which, maybe it's silly, but that's why I thought it would really work"

Nico's expression softens; but Leo's not quite done.

"See, now that is a case of forced feelings, vanishing as soon as she was free"

Nico scoffs, and Leo should move away from him, but he's rooted to the spot; and maybe this is the magical interference.

"That's such bullshit, you saved her and she turned your friends against you"

Leo feels tingly all over at how angry he sounds.

"Sure, but it gave me the chance to become a cryptid"

Nico chuckles against him, and isn't that a pretty sound; so Leo presses.

"The child of Hephaestus who pops in to save a new demy and then disappears into the air"

Nico actually laughs at that, and the effect it has on his features is nothing short of breathtaking.

"You're ridiculous"

Leo feels himself smiling, feeling sort of giddy for the minute it takes Nico to calm down, and then they're just looking at each other; weirdly, the moment isn't charged with tension, actually it's surprisingly peaceful. He recognizes the feeling and at the same time doesn't, similar as it is to what he once felt for _her_; it's also vastly different, because Nico feels indescribably safe.

They have to pull away if Leo wants to make any progress on the remaining project Magnus gave him; and he needs to make progress if he wants to be able to leave in the next two days. So, reluctantly and with a lot of sighing, he detaches himself from Nico's chill.

"I gotta get back to work ángel"

Nico sighs too, looking a little like a displeased cat, which is actually a fitting image considering how cats generally react to Leo's constant warmth. He doesn't think Nico would appreciate the comparison though, so he busies himself with starting on the last thing he has to fix in order to fulfill his end of the deal he struck with Magnus.

.-.. - - -.-/.-/- .. - ./… -.- .. .-.-

Isabelle is glad to see Leo this vibrant, even if it's because he's moments away from being freed from his deal with Magnus; which is something he has to explain, because apparently taking things without specifics ended in disaster more often than not. She kind of wants to put him face to face with the seelies, because she thinks he would give them a run for their money; but maybe it's better that there hasn't been a chance, they would definitely try to snatch him up.

Leo's living shadow, as Simon had nicknamed Nico, was polishing a pure black sword a decent distance away, utilizing some tools Leo had manifested into the room from his tool belt; it's probably the Stygian Iron Leo had mentioned before. Isabelle was all kinds of curious, and frankly a little jealous, what she would do with the ability to summon any mechanic/smith tool.

"What about battle axes?"

They been discussing how to spruce up the Shadowhunter armory, ever since the 'poisonous' knife she's been dying to get his opinion on this, and since he's leaving soon, she figures now's a good time.

"We actually have a few of those"

Leo nods, still in thought.

"I'm guessing that also goes for lances"

He's very sharp; she lets him know he's correct, and he hums.

"What about maces? Actually, what about chain maces?"

She's so gonna have to find some way to contact him in the future.

"I think that may work"


	18. Intertwined, part 4

So, summertime finals are a thing, sorry for the wait.

* * *

18\. Intertwined, part 4

Goodbyes aren't Simon's strong suit, even if he had a little time to get used to the idea of Leo leaving; it's better that he does, because staying any longer would invite disaster, or so Leo claims. Nico supports this claim, but Simon isn't too sure if he's doing it because it really is the truth or because he's uncomfortable staying around strangers; he wouldn't blame the guy for the second, but Simon wants to trust Leo, so that means trusting Nico too.

He's being a little unfair too, he knows being undead is what makes Nico uneasy towards him, because he's confessed to being able to control zombies, and sometimes even ghosts; and vampires feel like they belong to Hades' realm. Simon thinks that makes a lot of sense, he also thinks it makes sense that Nico is cautious around Magnus considering demigods' relationships with immortals; his reaction to Izzy is explained a little more mundanely, in the sense that she's a beautiful person who shares interests with Leo, Simon is jealous too.

The difference there is that Nico is actually allowed to be jealous, and it's sort of ridiculous that Simon is jealous, because it was stupidly obvious that Leo only had eyes for Nico and vice versa; and by that logic, it's ridiculous that Nico is too when clearly there's nothing to worry about.

Leo seems to realize what's going on, because he takes a moment to arch an eyebrow at both of them before he strides over; and it's only then that Simon realizes Nico and him have been standing together while Leo said goodbye.

"We seem to have similar taste in people Si"

He feels himself flush, but watches amused as Leo directs the next part pointedly to Nico.

"Dark haired beauties who could kick our asses"

Nico actually goes red, because unlike Simon he still has the ability to do so, rolling his eyes; Leo makes a very exaggerated motion as he takes Nico's hand.

"But I've only got eyes for this one"

Simon knows Leo is making a joke about his being polyamorous, but it also works excellently as flirting ammo, because Nico groans and hides his face against Leo's shoulder. Simon is all sorts of impressed; he's outright speechless when their transport arrives.

To say Simon had never thought he'd get to see a dragon would be a lie, he was once a kid after all, but a mechanical one? That was another story entirely. Leo lets out a laugh, clearly amused by his reaction, but doesn't tease him any, putting his entire attention on Nico instead.

"Come on ángel, our ride's here"

Simon has to say it.

"Please tell me you've named the mechanical dragon"

Leo laughs again.

"Of course! Meet Festus"

Nico finally detaches himself from Leo.

"It means happy in Ancient Greek"

Simon laughs, partly because he wasn't expecting that from Nico, partly because the name is so very Leo-like, and he's gonna miss the demigod, sue him.

"So, we have to go, but we'll keep contact, so if you see a crow, don't kill it"

Simon gives him a mock salute, and then promptly gives Leo a short side hug.

"You're gonna have to come back sometime"

Leo gives him an entire look.

"Maybe, can't make promises though"

Simon supposes that's fair, considering what life's like for demigods, he offers Nico a hand to shake, and is pleasantly surprised when the Italian actually takes it. As goodbyes go, it's short and a little rough around the edges, but neither can stay much longer now that they're in the open, so Nico and Leo board Festus quickly and leave in a flurry; Simon supposes it could be worse.

.. - .-. .- - .. . -. - / .. -.. .. - - / - ... .- - / .. / .- -

There's something to be said about Nico that he so easily accepts everything Leo's become in these two years as a rogue.

He's never felt like he belonged at either camp, not really, he did feel welcome around Reyna and Hazel; and at one point he'd felt comfortable around Jason and Will. Things had changed the longer he maintained the idea that Leo Valdez was out there, alive and doing good; by the time he came to terms with just how important Leo was to him, Camp Half-blood stopped feeling like a home once again.

He wonders if Will had known all along, or if Nico had managed to fool him just as much as he fooled himself; there wasn't a breakup because their little attempt never got to be much more than that. Jason was dealing with his own travels, after deciding to make sure all gods felt appreciated, this time for real; it meant they only saw him so often, and so Nico had little to no reason for staying.

He's glad to be here now, riding on Festus' back, and the dragon makes so much sense, because no one had seen it since Leo first left; or course it was still loyal to the Latino. It said a lot that no one paid attention to a huge metal dragon disappearing; though Leo had been clearly careful about everything else, what with giving Festus the ability to go invisible, and managing to convince 7 very different people not to tell on him.

They don't have a timeline, not really, though there's a certain amount of time Nico can spend in the air, considering who his father is. For now though, he takes advantage of the situation and the time to fall asleep; an endeavor much easier when pressed against Leo's warmth.

Tomorrow, Nico will start learning what it means to be a rogue, tonight he gets a moment of peace.


End file.
